


Of Spiders and Snuggles

by KrystalSan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fever, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sick Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSan/pseuds/KrystalSan
Summary: I suck at summaries. Implied Stony.. For now.Peter is 15 in this one. I prefer childish!peter. He's a bit childish but not overally. I'll add more fluff and shiz later.Irondad takes care of spiderson with help of Spangles.





	Of Spiders and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos and stuff. I'm typing on mobile. I needed more irondad so I wrote one myself 😊

It started with a small tickle in his throat. He found himself rubbing it and clearing it but the tickle wouldn't go away. It wasn't bothering him too much, just a minor inconvenience really.

However, a couple hours later he found his throat to be hurting. He didn't know he could get sick. Especially after the spider bite. He didn't think it was possible. He had to have been quiet for sometime before Tony interrupted his train of thought.

"Kid, are you with me?" He pressed. Peter nodded, afraid of his voice sounding like absolute garbage.

"Okay.. You okay? You're not talking much which is nothing like you. Usually you're giving me migraines from your excessive talking." Tony attempted at a joke.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." _God, his_ _voice sounded so hoarse._

"You don't sound too well? Are you coming down with something?"

The answer should've been a simple yes. He could tell Tony was concerned, but how was he going to prove to Tony that he was strong if he let a cold knock him down?

"I'm sure, Mr. Stark." He replied nervously.

"I'd believe you if you didn't sound like absolute shit," Tony set aside what he was working on," Do you think you need medicine?"

"No, it's minor if anything." He replied a little too fast. He really didn't want Tony to fuss over a simple sore throat.

"Even if it's minor, you should take medicine. before it gets worse," Tony stood up and disappeared for a few minutes, returning with what he could see was Dayquil. Peter watched as Tony poured a decent amount of medicine into the a spoon.

"Here, drink this."

Peter could feel his face scrunch in displeasure.

"No. I don't need it. I don't think that'll work on me anyways. Fast metabolism, remember?"

" _U_ _h,_ yes you do need it. You have the sniffles. Even if this doesn't work, it'll have been worth the try. "

Peter groaned. Why was he being babied? He didn't need medicine!

He opened his mouth to reply but he swiftly had a spoon shoved into his mouth. He got up to spit it out when he felt hands on his wrists.

" Just swallow it! The longer you have it in your mouth the longer you have to taste it."

He swallowed it with utter disgust.

"Good, spiderling, " He gently pat the kid's cheek. Peter could _feel_ his cheeks burn, "You'll be feeling better in _no_ time."

"No thanks to you." Peter moaned miserably. He rubbed his throat and coughed a little.

"How about we get you into bed, huh?" Tony gently nudged him.

"What? No way! Mr. Stark, I can't go to bed because of a sore throat. I'm fine, I swear!"

"Kid, what did we say about just calling me Tony? And newsflash, I'm the adult here. If I say you need to get your spider butt in bed, then you need to get in bed." Tony continued to gently push the child in the right direction.

"B-but please. I need to patrol tonight, Tony. Even if it's just for a little while!" He tried pleading. He felt like he was a prisoner begging his warden for leniency.

"No buts. If it's just a sore throat then I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be completely fine. One night of staying in won't kill you." Tony gently spoke. Peter couldn't remember the last time his tone was that gentle-

"It won't kill me but someone else could get hurt! I _need_ to go... _please..."_ Peter felt embarrassed that he could feel himself tearing up aside from his mind's protest.

Tony couldn't stand when the kid gave him the puppy dog eyes. It made it nearly impossible to tell the kid no. He hated being against the kid right now but _if_ the kid was coming down with a more serious illness, he'd need to stay inside.. Not outdoors making himself worse.

"Sorry, kiddo. This cold weather is probably what made you sick in the first place. You can't exactly bundle up as Spider-man anyways. But tell you what, if your condition doesn't worsen tomorrow I'll let you go patrolling." Tony tried to bargain with his kid. He'd really would rather be safe than sorry.

Peter sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Tony.." He left the room and began to get ready for bed. He changed into his loose fitting pajamas and climbed into his bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad- it was only 9:30pm but he _did_ feel a bit tired. He yawned and wrapped himself in his thick comforter.

He let the warmth consume him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

He woke up feeling worse. No, that was an understatement. He felt like shit...

He got out of bed and sighed. His body didn't approve of his sighing and it made him let out a coughing fit. He coughed so hard his chest ached-

A shower... A warm shower would probably make him feel less congested. It had to..

He would if he had the energy. Standing up made him feel exhausted. His legs felt like he was walking on jello.

Despite his body's protests, Peter stumbled his way into the communal area of the tower. Tony wasn't anywhere to be found but he found Steve sitting down reading a book.

"Peter! You're up early. Why aren't you in school?"

That was a very good question. Why wasn't he in school?

"I-u-uh," Peter wanted to answer the question but he found himself rubbing his eyes before quietly yawning, "I wasn't feeling too great l-last night. I guess Tony wanted me to stay home."

"I suppose his was right in doing so. You sound like you're sick, bud," Steve had put down his book already, "How about you sit? You shouldn't be up."

Peter nodded his head no quickly.

"N-No, I'm f-fine. Where's Tony?" He asked before coughing a bit.

"Probably in his lab, I can fetch him for you. You _really_ should sit." Steve insisted grabbed the sick kid's wrists and sat him down on the couch.

"F-fine.." Peter found himself rubbing his eyes again. _God, he still felt_ _sleepy._

"Good, you're shivering," _He was?_ "I'm going to come back with a blanket for you."

Peter just answered with a simple nod. He wanted to reply but his throat hurt too much. He let himself sink into the couch.

He didn't know how much time had pass since he first sat down but soon he felt a thick blanket being placed over him.

"Hey, kiddo. You could've asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to get me for you. No need to get out of bed." a voice gently spoke.

"I n-needed t-to-" Peter tried speaking up but his throat hurt far too much. A gentle finger was placed on his lips.

"Hush, bambino. Save your voice," There was a gentle hand on his forehead, then his cheeks, then his neck. "You're feeling warm. F.R.I, what's his temperature?" The man asked the A.I.

_**"**_ ** _Master Parker's temperature currently is 100.8"_** The A.I. replied quickly.

"Oh, you're definitely sick. I should probably ask Bruce to work on a medicine that will work on you."

"T-Tony, m'fine." _dammit, he was rubbing his eyes again._

"Do your eyes itch?" Tony pulled the wrists from the child's eyes, "Don't rub them, Peter."

"N-no. T-They're not." Peter supplied quickly. They weren't itchy. Not that he knew of. He just felt sleepy.

"Hmm.. Let's get you back to bed, shall we?"

Tony went to help the spiderling up but Peter flat out refused, shying away from his touch.

"N-No! I feel fine! Stop smothering me! I'm not a child! I can t-take care of myself!!" Peter raised his voice as much as he could.

_God, that hurt._ Soon enough, he found himself coughing roughly and he felt a hand patting his back.

"You are not fine, dammit. Watch your tone. Sick or not, I _will_ ground you." Tony replied sassily.

Expecting a sarcastic reply or more disrespect, he got the opposite. The kid's eyes began welling up with tears-- and before he could say anything, the water works released.

_This_ , he was not expecting. The kid was never the one to cry. Those tears were usually preserved for serious moments.. But the kid was fussing over having to rest? He was sick! Why was he being so unreasonable? Should he try to comfort him?..

"Tony, a word please." Steve chimed in pulling his friend aside. He made sure they were out of Peter's ear range.

"Steve, I don't know what's wrong. Why's the kid acting like this? I know he's sick but--"

"Tony, _relax.._ " A calm hand was placed on his shoulder, "You're over thinking it."

"I.. I am?"

"The kid is sick. Those tears _have_ to have been caused by the fact that he's probably beyond tired. I know he's 15 but he's still a child. Kids won't admit when they're tired, they just give you a migraine for it usually," Steve stated matter-of-fact, "Instead of forcing him into bed, let's put on a movie or something. That will definitely put the kid to sleep."

"I know he's tired but I didn't expect a temper tantrum because he is."

.

"He didn't throw a temper tantrum, Tony. He probably just got overwhelmed and what do kids do when they're overwhelmed? _They cry._ I don't know much about kids but I'm here to help take care of him if you need it."

Tony snorted, "Fine. We can put on a movie as well. I don't think the couch is an ideal spot for him to sleep but we can make do with it."

The two went back into the communal area where the spiderling was resting. His nose was runny from crying and his eyes were puffy. He seemed to have calmed down.

His eyes perked up at the sight of Tony.

Tony remained silent before Steve gave him a nod.

"No room. If you wanna rest out here, you can. What do you say we watch a movie, kiddo?" Tony asked gently.

"Y-yes, p-please." Peter coughed into his elbow.

"You can pick, kiddo. Just please, no more waterworks." Tony teased lightly but Peter nodded in understanding.

They decided on one of the Star War movies after bundling the kid up in between the two of them. About twenty minutes into the movie, the kid fell asleep soundly.

"Should you move?" Tony asked unsure, looking at the spiderling sleeping against Steve.

"Yeah, I just need to be gentle." He whispered. Slowly, he maneuvered Peter into a laying position, gently sliding a pillow underneath the ill child's head. The two stood up, leaving the kid fast asleep.

"F.R.I, what's temperature?" Tony asked in a whisper.

_**"Master Parker's temperature is currently 101° flat."**_ Came the hushed response from the AI.

"His temp went up. Maybe he has the flu?" Steve piped in.

"Maybe.. Let's let him rest. Maybe we could prepare him soup?"

"That seems ideal. He does need food."

The two headed to the kitchen, leaving Peter fast asleep on the couch. Taking care of him was easier they thought..

Or so they thought.


End file.
